finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandria Castle
|enemies= |quests=*Mognet *Obtain an item from the queen as Steiner *Round up the Knights of Pluto *Save Garnet within the time limit *Fight Tantarian *Stellazzio coin *Give orders to the Knights of Pluto }} Alexandria Castle is a location in Final Fantasy IX. It is situated within the city of Alexandria and is the most prominent landmark of the area. It is the home of the royal family. The castle is surrounded by a deep water moat and is reached from the town by a gondola. Alexandria Castle is an expansive palace containing kitchens, libraries, and a special balcony from which royalty observe performances, such as I Want to be Your Canary. Rising from its center is a gargantuan crystalline sword. Compared to the modern machinery and engine-driven transport available in Lindblum, Alexandria's style is of medieval decorations, replete with spiral staircases and lofty stone towers. The castle is connected to the ocean by an underground waterway where boats can come in. The castle has a vast dungeon, containing many old defense mechanisms, such as a hidden passage and revolving platforms. The deepest room of the catacombs contains links to both an ancient ritualistic room and a connection to Gargan Roo, an abandoned transportation route. Story Tantalus Theater Troupe comes to Alexandria to perform I Want to be Your Canary for Princess Garnet's sixteenth birthday. As the princess and the queen, Brahne, watch the play from the castle balcony, two members of Tantalus, Blank and Zidane, sneak into the castle in the aftermath of a sword fight that is part of the play. The two plan to kidnap the princess as per orders from Regent Cid Fabool IX of Lindblum, who wants to ask Garnet about her mother's recent and strange behavior. Unbeknownst to them, Garnet plans to escape to Lindblum herself and puts her plan to motion to sneak aboard Tantalus's Prima Vista theater ship. She runs into Blank and Zidane in the castle hallway and runs off. Adelbert Steiner, the captain of the royal guard called the Knights of Pluto, pursues Blank and Zidane to "save" the princess from them. When Garnet is caught by Zidane, she asks him to kidnap her, a request he gladly accepts. They escape the castle on the Prima Vista but crash into the Evil Forest. They accidentally take both Steiner and the young black mage Vivi with them. Later on, Garnet returns to the castle to speak with her mother after discovering that Alexandria is producing black mage soldiers in Dali. Brahne orders Garnet detained and the court jesters Zorn and Thorn to extract her eidolons, magical entities Garnet was unaware she hosted. Steiner and Marcus, who accompanied Garnet's return to the castle, are thrown in the dungeon. The two escape and go their separate ways—Marcus leaves for the Evil Forest, while Steiner meets up with Zidane, Freya, and Vivi, who have come to rescue Garnet. They make their way to the castle dungeons where they find Garnet in deep sleep from a spell, her eidolons having been extracted by Zorn and Thorn. Zidane takes a soporose Garnet with him, and the party begins to escape the castle. They run into General Beatrix who fights and defeats them. Upon seeing Garnet's condition, Beatrix realizes the extent of the queen's insanity and vows to protect the princess and wakes Garnet from her sleeping spell. Garnet, Zidane, and Vivi escape the castle via a hidden underground passage known as Gargan Roo, while Beatrix, Steiner, and Freya stay behind to secure this getaway. Queen Brahne uses the eidolons she extracted from Garnet to attack the other nations on the Mist Continent. After reigning supreme in Lindblum, Burmecia and Cleyra, she takes the royal navy to the Outer Continent where she is struck down by Kuja and Bahamut. After Brahne's death, Garnet is crowned the new queen and once again takes residence in Alexandria Castle. While the others travel to Treno to take part in the Tetra Master card tournament, Alexandria is attacked by Kuja, who summons Bahamut on the city, while Garnet watches in horror from the castle balcony. After giving out orders to the Knights of Pluto, Garnet is left alone in the castle and hears the summoner's call from the eidolon Alexander. Not knowing what it is, Garnet follows the voice to the top of the castle where she is joined by Eiko Carol, a young summoner girl who joined the party on the Outer Continent. They join hands and summon Alexander, which emerges and shields the castle in angel wings, then destroys Bahamut. Garland arrives on the Invincible and annihilates Alexander, shattering the crystal sword in the center of Alexandria Castle and leaving the building in ruin. Reconstruction work begins straight away, and by the time Tantalus returns to Alexandria to perform I Want to be Your Canary, the castle appears to have been restored to its former glory. Locations Guardhouse The guardhouse is the dressing room for the Knights of Pluto. A poster on the wall lists each knight's proficiency; memorizing the list comes to use when giving the knights their battle orders much later in the game. In the beginning of the game, the room has a moogle to save the player's game. Throne The throne is located on a balcony overlooking the city of Alexandria. At the beginning of the game, Queen Brahne and Princess Garnet watch Tantalus's performance from here. The player can obtain an item here from the queen if they speak to her as Steiner (see below), the prize depending on how well the player performs in the sword fighting minigame. Later, this is where Lani and Amarant present themselves to the queen. Princess Garnet's room Princess Garnet's room is found within the castle. She is seen preparing herself before appearing in public numerous times, and at the end, Beatrix laments her future here. Queen Brahne's chambers When Garnet returns to the castle she is brought to her mother's room to confront her. Kuja is there waiting for her and puts her to sleep with a spell. When the party arrives at Alexandria to rescue the princess, they go through the secret passage located behind the fireplace. The passage leads directly underground, to the castle's dungeon. Staircase This spiral staircase connects the queen's chambers to the underground dungeon beneath the castle. After saving Garnet the party (with Beatrix) must fight Bandersnatches and Black Mages on their way down. Chapel The underground chapel has an extraction circle on the floor, which can be used as a place to extract eidolons from a summoner. This is likely a relic from the time the summoners' tribe used to inhabit Alexandria. Behind the raised dais in the chapel is a mosaic with what appears to be one blue and one red triangle encapsulated by a circle. The triangular shape is the same design as the Gulug Stone; the color scheme and the circle it is inside implies the design either represents Gaia and Terra or their respective moons. Dungeon The castle dungeon is located underneath the castle. It houses numerous cells and a single cell hanging from the ceiling. Steiner and Marcus are imprisoned here but manage to escape. Kitchen The castle kitchen is occupied by many chefs including Quina Quen; s/he can be found working in the kitchen both in the beginning and at the end of the game. If the player visits the kitchen during the segment where the party returns to Alexandria Castle to save Princess Garnet, talking to the Ovenmeister and Dishmeister discovers the favorite foods of Queen Brahne (deep-fried bat) and Princes Garnet (peach pudding). Library The castle library holds one of the most ancient collections of books in the world, including an original Lord Avon script for I Want to be Your Canary. When she was young, Princess Garnet was schooled here by Doctor Tot. One of the books in the library is cursed, and summons the optional boss Tantarian. Courtyard This is where visitors arriving from the town come to the castle, by crossing the water moat with a gondola operated by a castle guard. The Knights of Pluto patrol the courtyard. At the entrance to the Castle proper, there is an emblem on the floor that is not seen anywhere else that has a sword surrounded by two pairs of angelic wings, alluding to the failed summoning of Alexander five hundred years ago by the Summoners who originally settled there. Neptune The West Tower holds the floating statue of Neptune that can be used as an elevator to enter the port beneath it, by draining the water from the "well" it floats on. The Stellazzio coin Leo can be found in this room. Port The port located under the castle has ships come in from the sea. The way to the castle is by an elevator. Items ;Beginning of the game * The queen gives one of the following items if spoken to as Steiner; the item received depends on the score player attained in the sword fighting minigame: ** Ether (possible prize) ** Elixir (possible prize) ** Silk Shirt (possible prize) ** Moonstone (possible prize) ** ??? Gil (possible prize) * Elixir (round up all Pluto Knights as Steiner) ;During Garnet#s rescue: * Ice Brand * Tent ;After returning from the Outer Continent: * Opal * Topaz * Amethyst * Phoenix Pinion * Ether * Lapis Lazuli * Stellazzio Coin Leo (right wall near Neptune Statue, at underground harbor) * When Garnet is giving orders to the Knights of Pluto, depending on the accuracy of orders, one of the following is received: ** Angel Earrings (if orders are correct) ** Ether (possible prize) ** Hi-Potion (possible prize) ** Elixir (possible prize) ;Key Items * Desert Star * Falcon Claw Quests Mognet If the player attempted the skipping mini-game with Vivi at the beginning in Alexandria, and skipped at least 50 times, when the player meets Mosh (while controlling Steiner) in Alexandria Castle, he will have received the following letter from Kupo: :*The number is based upon the player's highest record in the minigame. Kupo's record is always the third of Vivi's. Obtaining an item from the queen At the beginning of the game when the player gets control of Steiner, one can talk to the queen on the balcony to get an item. * Ether * Elixir * Silk Shirt * Moonstone * ??? Gil Only one of the above can be obtained. To get the Moonstone, Zidane and Blank must impress 100 Nobles during the sword fight scene. The gil varies depending on how well the fight went. Rounding up the Knights of Pluto Early in the game, during the performance of I Want To Be Your Canary, the player has the option to find all the Knights of Pluto as Steiner. Locating them and reporting to Breireicht in the left tower earns an Elixir. * Blutzen, Pluto Knight II - The first super sleuth, was ambushed by Blank and Zidane, and his armor was stolen. * Kohel, Pluto Knight III - The second super sleuth, was ambushed by Blank and Zidane, and his armor was stolen. * Laudo, Pluto Knight IV - The Writer, found in the library. * Dojebon, Pluto Knight V - The Artilleryman, a bit of a klutz, he runs straight into Steiner at one point. * Breireicht, Pluto Knight VI - The knight who is exercising in the left tower, he knows all the knights and what they do best. * Weimar, Pluto Knight VII - The knight who knows the names of all the girls in town. He also appears as a boss with Haagen and Steiner. * Haagen, Pluto Knight VIII - The Navigator, found dipping his feet in the canal in the courtyard. He also appears as a boss with Weimar and Steiner. * Mullenkedheim, Pluto Knight IX - The Cannonball expert, found hungry in the banquet hall. * Unnamed Ninth Pluto Knight (Blank) - Found near the right-hand gate. Saving Garnet within the time limit Zidane, Vivi and Freya must save Garnet from the dungeon of Alexandria Castle within a 30 minute time limit. There will be several Alexandrian soldiers in most screens and the only way to avoid a battle is to outrun them. If time runs out before the player reaches Garnet, it will be Game Over. The starting point is the East Tower and the next screen is the courtyard. From the courtyard, the player should go north to enter the castle and, once inside, go up the central stairs and then run south towards the screen. This brings the player to the familiar central hallway. From there, the player should take the stairs on the left and enter the northern door. For the next area, the player needs to go north, avoiding the soldiers if time is an issue. This leads to Queen Brahne's Chambers. The player should examine the purple light coming from a candle at the back of the room to reveal the secret passage behind the fireplace. The spiral staircase leads to a circular area. Garnet will be inside the northern room (the Chapel), but the player has to fight Zorn and Thorn before the countdown ends. It is advisable to ensure one reaches this area with at least five minutes to spare for the battle. After defeating them, approaching Garnet ends the countdown. Tantarian Tantarian is an optional boss found in Alexandria Castle's library by examining a book on a top shelf, but there are only two chances to fight it: when the party is rescuing Garnet after she and Steiner returned to the castle alone, and later when Alexandria is under attack from Kuja. If the player misses out on these two opportunities, Tantarian cannot be encountered again. Stellazzio One Stellazzio coin is found in the castle; Leo, by the right wall near the Neptune Statue, at the underground harbor. The player gets there by going through the side door of the west tower of Alexandria Castle. Giving orders to the Knights of Pluto When Bahamut attacks Alexandria Garnet gives orders to the Knights of Pluto. If the player assigns all the jobs correctly, they will receive Angel Earrings. Otherwise the reward is either an Ether, Hi-Potion or Elixir. * Weimar and Haagen are more suited for the Protect the Townspeople task. * Breireicht and Laudo should be the ones for the Contact Lindblum task. * Blutzen and Kohel are the simple choices for the Gather Information task. * Mullenkedheim and Dojebon have the skills needed for the Fire the cannons task. Enemies During Garnet's rescue: * Soldier x2 * Soldier x3 * Bandersnatch * Bandersnatch x2 * Bandersnatch, Type C x2 * Type C x3 * Type C, Type B x2 * Zorn and Thorn (Boss) * Beatrix (Boss) * Tantarian (Boss) :Tantarian can also be fought when Alexandria is under attack by Kuja. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Alexandria Castle appears in the background of the Alexandria stage. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Alexandria Castle FFIX.png|Alexandria Castle. FFAB Alexandria Castle FFIX 2.png|Alexandria Castle (2). FFAB Alexandria Castle DFF Special.png|Alexandria Castle DFF (Special). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Alexandria Castle is the location of four Core Dungeons. Alexandria Castle, Part 1 Alexandria Castle, Part 2 Alexandria Castle, Part 3 |classic mastery=3 |elite complete=18,000 |elite first time= |elite mastery=3 }} Alexandria Castle, Part 4 ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Alexandria Castle.png| FFBE Alexandria Castle 2.png| FFBE Alexandria Castle 3.png| FFBE Alexandria Castle 4.png| Musical themes Alexandria Castle does not have a musical theme of its own; however, when controlling Zidane in his search for Princess Garnet in the beginning of the game, the song "Find the Princess" plays in the background. Later, when Steiner searches for her, the background song is "Steiner's Theme". During Zidane's rescue of Garnet on and the escape from the castle when Alexander appears, the musical theme played in the castle is "City Under Siege", also known as, "Ambush Attack". Gallery ;Artwork Castle Alexandria Roof by Alberto Forero.jpg|A view of the Alexandria Castle roof. Alexandria Castle FFIX Art.jpg Alexandria Castle Exterior FFIX Art.jpg|Castle exterior. Alexandria Castle East Gate FFIX Art.jpg|East Gate. ClockworkStairs2.jpg|Basement. ClockworkStairs.jpg|Clockwork stairs. GarnetsBedroom.jpg|Garnet's bedroom. Alexandria Castle Brahne's Room FFIX Art.jpg|Brahne's room. Castle Alexandria Banquet Room by Alberto Forero.jpg|Banquet room. Alexandria-Castle-Entrance-FFIX.JPG|Entrance. Alexandria Castle Main Hall FFIX Art.jpg|Main hall. Alexandria-Castle-Gate-FFIX.JPG Alexandria-Castle-Hallway2-FFIX.JPG|Hallway. Alexandria-Castle-Hallway3-FFIX.JPG Alexandria-Castle-Hallway4-FFIX.JPG|Hallway. Alexandria-Castle-Hallway.JPG|Hallway. Alexandria-Castle-Room-FFIX.JPG|Room. Alexandria-Castle-Hallway-FFIX.JPG|Hallway. Alexandria-Castle-Banquet-Room.JPG|Banquet room. Alexandria-Castle-Kitchen-FFIX.JPG|Kitchen. Alexandria-Castle-Library-FFIX.JPG|Library. Alexandria-Castle-Library2-FFIX.JPG|Library. Alexandria-Castle-Basement-FFIX.JPG|Basement. Alexandria Castle Dungeon FFIX Art.jpg|Prison. Alexandria-Castle-Prison-FFIX.JPG|Prison. Alexandria-Castle-Prison-Cell-FFIX.JPG|Prison. Alexandria-Castle-Prison2-FFIX.JPG|Prison. Alexandria Castle Dungeon Hallway FFIX Art.jpg|Dungeon hallway. Alexandria-Castle-Top-FFIX.JPG|Top of the castle. Alexandria Castle Tower FFIX Art.jpg|Tower. Alexandria-Castle-Stairs5-FFIX.JPG|Bottom of the staircase. Alexandria-Castle-Stairs6-FFIX.JPG|Stairs. Alexandria-Castle-Stairs7-FFIX.JPG|Stairs. Alexandria-Castle-Stairs3-FFIX.JPG|Stairs leading to the top of the castle. Alexandria-Castle-Stairs2-FFIX.JPG|Stairs leading to the top of the castle. Alexandria-Castle-Stairs-FFIX.JPG|Stairs leading to the top of the castle. Alexandria-Castle-Pathway-FFIX.JPG|Top of the castle. Alexandria-Castle-Top2-FFIX.JPG|Top of the castle. Alexandria Castle Tower CG Art Rowell 1.jpg|CG artwork by Jake Rowell. Alexandria Castle Tower CG Art Rowell 2.jpg|CG artwork by Jake Rowell. Alexandria Castle Harbor CG Art Rowell.jpg|CG artwork by Jake Rowell. Alexandria Castle Neptune CG Art Rowell.jpg|CG artwork of Neptune room by Jake Rowell. Alexandria Castle Royal Box FFIX Art.jpg|Royal Box. Alexandria Chef FFIX Art.jpg|Chef. ;Backgrounds and Screenshots Alexandria1-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Alexandria2-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Alexandria3-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Alexandria5-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Alexandria6-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Alexandria7-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Alexandria8-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Alexandria11-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. PrimaVistaEvent1.png|Miniature model. Alexandria FFIX 2.png Alexandria FFIX 3.jpg Alexandria FFIX 4.jpg FFIX PC Battle of Alexandria 26.png|The ''Invincible lands a beam on Alexandria Castle. AlexandriaCastleHallway2.png|A hallway. AlexandriaCastleHallway1.png|The underside of a hallway. AlexandriaCastleHallway3.png|A hallway. AlexandriaCastleGuestRoom.png|A guest room. AlexandriaCastleHallway4.png|A hallway. AlexandriaCastleLibrary2.png|A section of the library. AlexandriaCastleCourtyard1.png|The entrance. AlexandriaCastleCourtyard3.png|West tower gate. AlexandriaCastleCourtyard4.png|East tower gate. AlexandriaCastleWestTower1.png|West tower. AlexandriaCastleWestTower2.png|A stairway in west tower. AlexandriaCastleWestTower3.png|More of the stairway in west tower. AlexandriaCastleWestTower4.png|The top of the stairway in west tower. AlexandriaCastleAltar1.png|Stairway Garnet climbs when she hears the summoner's call. AlexandriaCastleAltar2.png|Stairway Garnet climbs when she hears the summoner's call. AlexandriaCastleAltar3.png|Stairway Garnet climbs when she hears the summoner's call. AlexandriaCastleAltar4.png|Stairway Garnet climbs when she hears the summoner's call. AlexandriaCastleAltar5.png|Stairway Garnet climbs when she hears the summoner's call. AlexandriaCastleAltar6.png|Base of the crystalline sword. AlexandriaCastleAltar7.png|Stairway Garnet climbs when she hears the summoner's call. AlexandriaCastleThroneDay.png|Throne in the day. AlexandriaCastleEvent1.png|Map for event. AlexandriaCastleNeptune1Empty.png|Neptune Room empty. AlexandriaCastleNeptune2.png|Neptune Room. AlexandriaCastleCourtyard1Day.png|Courtyard in the day. AlexandriaCastleCourtyard2Day.png|Courtyard in the day. AlexandriaCastleCourtyard2Destruction.png|Courtyard after its destruction. AlexandriaCastleCourtyard3Day.png|Courtyard in the day. AlexandriaCastleCourtyard3Destruction.png|Courtyard after its destruction. AlexandriaCastleCourtyard4Day.png|Courtyard in the day. AlexandriaCastleWestTower1Destruction.png|West tower after its destruction. AlexandriaCastleEastTower.png|East tower. AlexandriaCastleEvent8.png AlexandriaPortDocked.png|Port with airship docked in it. AlexandriaCastleGarnet'sRoom.png|Garnet's room. AlexandriaCastleInterior.png|Interior. AlexandriaCastleUnderground1.png|Underground. AlexandriaCastleUnderground2.png|Underground. AlexandriaCastleStaircase2.png|Staircase. AlexandriaCastleEvent2.png|Map event for Zorn and Thorn extracting Garnet's eidolons. AlexandriaCastleEvent3.png|Map event for Steiner and Marcus captured. AlexandriaCastleEvent4.png|Map event for Steiner and Marcus captured. AlexandriaCastleEvent6.png|Event for map. AlexandriaCastleEvent7.png|Event for map with Garnet and party. AlexandriaCastlePublicSeatsDay.png|Public seats at day. AlexandriaCastlePublicSeatsNight.png|Public seats at night. BrahneGrave.png|Brahne's grave. EndingEvent7.png|Ending event. EndingEvent8.png|Ending event. AlexandriaDungeonTitle.png|Alexandria Dungeon title (unused). FFRK Alexandria Castle, Part 3 JP FFIX.png|Japanese image for Alexandria Castle, Part 3 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia * Alexandria Castle looks similar to Castle Cornelia from the original Final Fantasy, especially in Dissidia Final Fantasy. * For reasons that have not been forthcoming, Alexandria Castle's basement contains two hallmarks of otherwise Terran architecture; the "triforce" symbol similar to the Gulug Stone that has become known as the symbol of Terra itself in the underground chapel and eye motifs in the Spiral Staircase. Both the floor of the battle background and the brickwork contain designs which look decidedly ocular. Other such instances of Terran structures featuring eyes are the underside of the Invincible, the name Oeilvert, and the control panel of the lift inside Pandemonium, as well as the majority of the pipe-like walls of Pandemonium. Eyes are also present in the final battle arena, albeit not related to Terra. Category:Castles Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IX de:Burgstadt Alexandria